The Next Destiny
by Angel saiyan 22
Summary: ND8. Meet Kale, a kid with a tail, no family, and something to prove. One of the last in a dying breed, and he doesn't even know it. See what new adventures await this young Saiyan.
1. Chapter 1

**The Next Destiny**

**Part 8 of New Destiny Saga**

**Prologue:**

**The 100 years of peace following Goku's leave of earth has concluded, but that doesn't mean peace was lost. In fact, another 50 years later is when this story begins.**

**Chapter 1: Kale**

**Kale was always a good kid, and growing up in the orphanage is hard for anyone. But it is even harder when you have a tail.**

**No one knew why he had a tail, and Kale really didn't mind it unless a punk yanked on it. But usually no one got that close to Kale. He was feared because of his strength, but also mocked because of it.**

**Soon after his birth, Kale's parents died in a car accident. With no known living relatives, or even any _known_ relatives, Kale was sent to the West City Orphanage.**

**At age 2 the orphanage caught on fire, and Kale was accidentally left inside. The fireman that pulled him out said the kid had a barrier of some kind protecting him. The nuns said it was an act of Kami, but the kids called it weird.**

**At age 5, a bandit tried to use Kale as a hostage. That didn't work out too well for him. Kale broke his gun and shot a light into his foot, causing him immense pain. Again, the nuns said it was an act of Kami, but the kids didn't agree.**

**At age 10, Kale entered the World Martial Arts Tournament, junior division. He won easily.**

**And now, at age 18, Kale is ready to go out on his own.**

**XxX**

"**Kale, you're always welcomed back here, if you want to return." Sister Josephine said. She was an older lady, and very sweet. A little naïve, but sweet.**

"**Thanks sister, but I think that will be a long time from now."**

**Kale had his bag all ready to go. He's tall, tanned skin, and dark hair and eyes. He keeps his tail wrapped around his waist, like a belt, and his hair sticks up like a short, black flame. But one unique trait, besides the tail, is the lavender streaks you can see in his hair, as if lighting the edges of the fire.**

**Kale made his way toward the doors, past the stained-glass windows, and into the sunlight. There to the right was the playground. There was where he got into many fights, but always to help the smaller kids from the bigger ones. Even raised in a church, some people never learned.**

"**Kale! Kale, wait!" he stopped when he heard the high-pitched voice call to him. He turned to see Megan, a little girl who tagged around him a lot. Her sandy-brown pigtails bounced as she ran toward him, and her Catholic schoolgirl uniform hung on her tiny form.**

"**Megan, I'm leaving now, remember?"**

"**But why?"**

"**I've outgrown this place. But you're a very pretty little girl, I'm sure you'll get adopted." Kale's pitiful attempt to reassure the little blue-eyed girl didn't work.**

"**Then you adopt me! You're a grown-up!"**

"**Megan, I don't have a job, or a house... it'll be easier for a mommy and daddy to adopt you."**

"**But I don't want a mommy or daddy, I want you!" she squealed.**

"**Megan, that's enough!" Kale snapped. He saw the tears start to form in her eyes, but stayed firm, "I can't raise a kid, not now, not ever."**

**Kale turned away and didn't look back as he left. Anyone who could have been considered his friend had been adopted years ago, and in the question of Kale's adoption, no one wanted a monkey-boy for a son. And he was just fine with that.**

**AS22: so, what do you think of it so far? 'But wait, who is Kale?' You may ask. You'll have to read and review to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tag Alongs**

**Kale walked down the street, two-fingers holding the pack over his shoulder as he dug his other hand into his jean pocket. His black jacket swayed behind him, nearly hitting the ground, and his red muscle shirt revealed a well-sculpted chest.**

_**I'm ready to get out of this dump... maybe I'll visit North City, or Mount Paoz... a farming life wouldn't be so bad… then again, life as a fighter could pay well if I'm good… and I know I'm good…**_

**As he walked on, he passed a super-store type grocery store. With only a slight thrust of his hand, he grabbed three apples without notice. He knew stealing was wrong, but he needed food, and this store branch wouldn't go under from losing three pieces of fruit.**

**The city began to fade and turned to miles of endless road. Before him was nothing but horizon and hope, behind him the place he hated.**

**He walked until dark. He decided to go to Mount Paoz, so he made way toward the woods, then he made camp.**

_**I wonder if there are really demons in these mountains?**_

**As Kale sat by his fire, he heard a rustle in the bushes behind him. His senses sharp, even in the dark, he stopped what he was doing and made his way toward the source of the noise.**

**He came to the bushes and heard whimpering. He moved the branches to see the small figure of a little girl, sitting and crying.**

"**Megan? What are you doing out here?" he asked, shocked.**

"**I couldn't stay there anymore, I don't like it. I only stayed there because of you. Everyday I thought, I'll run away... but who will play with Kale? So I followed you." she explained.**

"**I have to take you back in the morning-"**

"**No! I don't wanna go back! I don't wanna!" she cried.**

_**I don't want to go back, either.**_

"**Then I'll take you to the next town." He replied.**

"**I wanna stay with you!"**

"**You can't!" Kale snapped.**

"**Why?" Megan whined.**

"**Because... because little girls don't need to go where I'm going." He said, "It's scary alone out in the world, but a kid like you couldn't understand."**

"**But I wanna stay with you, Kale!"**

"**This is not a game, Megan. Besides, it's way past your bedtime, go to sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning." Kale said, heading back to the other side of the fire. She sniffed a few times as she came closer to the fire now too. Kale looked up to the stars and moonless sky.**

_**I wonder if earth really did have a moon once…**_

**He turned to see if Megan was sleeping, and when he looked he knew it to be so. Her breathing was rhythmical and her eyes were closed.**

**Kale gently moved her over and took out his sleeping bag, and covered her with it. He really didn't need it anyway as he leaned against the tree directly behind him.**

**XxX**

**That morning Megan only complained as they walked toward the road again. She wanted to stay with Kale no matter what.**

"**But I don't want to go to another orphanage. I wanna stay with you!"**

"**Megan, I can't keep a kid right now."**

**She didn't answer as they walked on, north to North City, where else. Kale's stomach growled, and Megan giggled. But then her stomach growled as well. Kale hid his smirk from the child.**

"**I'm hungry." She whined.**

"**Well I don't have any food. That's one reason why I can't keep a kid."**

"**Maybe a dragon will hear our bellies, and he'll come to fight you because he thinks you're growling at him, and then you'll fight, and you'll win! Then we can eat the dragon because he's made of cheese... and candy, ...and chocolate-"**

"**You have quite an imagination, kid. I use to, when I was your age."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah, I use to think my tail was special. But it isn't, it only feels weird when someone pulls it."**

"**Like this?" Megan squeezed his tail.**

**The pain raced through his spine, making his knees give out. Kale fell to the ground as it traveled through his body, paralyzing him. He lost his breath for a moment.**

"**Why, you little-" he stopped, seeing her eyes tear up, "Just, don't do that, okay?" he said more softly. He was a bit use to little kids, but only a little bit. He liked it better alone, that way he didn't have to care.**

"**O-okay." Megan said, scared. She had made her idol very angry.**

**Kale climbed to his feet and shook his head. He could never get over that odd, draining feeling. He hated it, and wondered if anyone else that had a tail, if at all, ever felt that as well.**

"**Uh, Kale..."**

"**What now?" he growled.**

"**I think my story is coming true!" Megan's eyes were wide as she pointed to the sky. There, high above them, a winged creature circled them.**

_**That isn't a bird...**_

**It came down, swooping at them.**

"**Get down!" Kale threw himself over Megan, protecting her as the beast's claws dug into his back, creating long gashes that cut through his jacket, shirt, and skin. Kale couldn't hold back his moan from the pain.**

"**Kale!" Megan screamed.**

**Through the pain, Kale picked up Megan and ran off the road, putting the scared little girl and his bag by a tree.**

"**Stay here and don't move until I tell you to." Kale ran back out to face the creature, his blood dripping down his legs.**

**The, well, _dragon_ was as longer than a pick-up truck, and its yellow belly was all Kale could see as it circled again. Its long tail and large head gave it away for sure. Its wingspan had to be at least 11-ft wide.**

"**What in HFIL? I thought dragons were extinct?"**

**It roared and came down again. Its upper side was light purple, and its wings flapped as it attempted to gain speed.**

**Kale jumped into the air and over the dragon. Its blue eyes shined, and so did something else. It that split-second of zero gravity above the dragon, Kale saw a necklace around its neck.**

_**It's someone's pet?**_

**Kale landed and turned quickly as the dragon landed. It looked at him and sniffed the air. In that split second in stopped acting so ferocious and became calm. Its expression completely changed.**

"**What the HFIL? Is it smiling at me?" Kale asked aloud, panting.**

**The dragon shook its head so the necklace fell off. It picked it up in its mouth and walked toward Kale.**

"**Kale!" Megan cried, terrified. Kale stood defensively, ready to attack if the dragon attacked. But the dragon just dropped the jewelry on the ground before Kale and backed off submissively, sitting down much like a dog, cocking its head at Kale.**

**Kale looked down, then back at the dragon. It didn't move, just watched. Kale picked up the necklace and looked it over. There was a name on it, Icarus. there as also a note tied to the necklace.**

"**You Icarus?" the dragon nodded, "Well, Icarus, are you my servant now or something?" Kale asked. Icarus nodded again.**

"**Kale?"**

"**Come here, Megan, it's okay. He's a nice dragon." Kale said, walking and patting Icarus on his head to prove it. The dragon purred as Kale pet it. He put the necklace back around the dragon's neck.**

**Megan went to walk over, but stopped to pick up Kale's bag. She pulled, but couldn't budge it. Kale smirked, walked over and easily lifted it himself. Then he sat down against the tree, and Icarus lay down in the grass. Icarus and Megan began to play. For such a large creature, he seemed to know how to deal with little kids. He was quite tame.**

"**Kale, are you okay?" Megan asked. Kale was nearly asleep leaning against the tree.**

"**I'll heal fast. After lunch we'll be on the road again. Go play with your dragon for a bit."**

"**Okay."**

**Kale looked at the note in his hand. It was addressed to him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Questions, Questions, Questions**

**Kale opened the note and read it as Megan and Icarus played in the field across the road. Someone knew who he was.**

_**Kale,**_

_**You don't know me, but I am a relative of yours. I am sorry for the life you have had to lead, but there was no way I could adopt you. I am sorry for that, I believe I could have trained you, honed your skills better. Icarus is, or was, a test; he is not dangerous by any means. I am sorry if he actually hurts you.**_

_**I sent Icarus to find you because I could not go after you myself. He has been a good friend of mine since he was a baby. I know what you are, and I know you want to know, so I'll tell you what I can in this note. Icarus will do anything you ask of him, he did the same for my friends and me once.**_

_**You are known as a Saiyan. Incase you don't know what that is, it isn't human. You are part human, true, but you are a Saiyan deep down. It is in your blood.**_

**Kale's eyes went wide as he continued.**

_**The Saiyans were a race of warriors, but an evil creature destroyed our home world over 200 years ago. We were a race built for battle, as you can tell from your gifts. Your tail is a great strength; just don't ever look at a Full Moon. Saiyans change under a Full Moon into terrible beasts. The tail can also be a weakness, as you'd know if it is ever yanked, pulled, twisted, or crushed. My cousin, my father-in-law, and I were the only full-blooded Saiyans to live on earth, the rest were destroyed.**_

_**Kale, I want you to go to Kami's Lookout. I can meet you there, whenever you arrive. Dende junior will know who you are.**_

_**I want you to know that you are related to Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan race, and Son Goku, the warrior who saved earth many times. And there's me, but that can wait. You have our blood, and our power.**_

_**You must come to Kami's Lookout, Kale. That is where you'll learn who you are. I went through the same thing at your age... a similar thing, but as I said, that can wait.**_

_**Please, don't ignore this letter. If you need proof of Saiyans, or any of us, go to the library. There are some books called New Destiny, written by Katie Briefs. It will be under fiction, but it is true. On the back of this page is a list of the titles. I cannot tell you how I know that these stories are true, but trust me, they are.**_

_**I will tell you more once we meet, but until then know this; you have a great power sleeping within you. If you need it, it'll surface. It's called the Inner Light. Once you can tap into in, nothing can stop you. That is why I need to see you ASAP.**_

_**Always,**_

Katrin 

**Kale didn't believe what he had read. He wasn't human? It made sense to him now, though it was hard to believe.**

_**Well, there is no moon on earth anymore, so it shouldn't be a problem. But who is this woman?**_

**Kale put the letter in his pocket and watched Icarus and Megan play. He never knew such carefree innocence. The bigger kids at the orphanage had him hiding in the trees, just like the monkey they named him.**

_**Kami's Lookout... no idea where that is, maybe those books could help... I recall the name New Destiny, but never read them.**_

**Kale had decided. At the next town he'd drop off Megan, do his research, and go to Kami's Lookout.**

**XxX**

**The sun was high as Kale got up and stretched his legs. He couldn't help his ripped jacket or shirt, but his body was healed. He changed into an orange shirt and called Megan and Icarus.**

"**Is it lunch time yet?" Megan asked.**

"**Yeah, but we don't have any food. Icarus, can you find us some food?" In an instant, Icarus was in the air, heading back toward the woods.**

"**Is he like our pet now?" Megan asked as she watched Icarus fly away.**

"**No, he's like _my_ pet. I told you, I'm dropping you off in the next town."**

"**Kale..." but Megan didn't argue it anymore. She sat down and played with some of the rocks near the road.**

_**I couldn't take her with me, I have enough trouble looking after myself. And Kami's Lookout is supposed to be a very high climb. Maybe Icarus could fly us -me- up.**_

**As Kale sat there, he thought of the stories he had heard of Goku. He was famous, the kid that beat King Piccolo and saved earth from the Saiyans. Yet he was a Saiyan as well?**

_**I'm just like Goku, huh? Or maybe that Vegeta guy. I've seen pictures of Goku, so I guess I must take more after this Prince.**_

_**I want to know more, and that note only gave me more questions. Katrin can tell me, she said we're related. Why couldn't she come after me herself?**_

**Icarus came back in sight with a mouth full of large fish.**

"**Yeah, fish!" Megan cried.**

**Icarus dropped all but one of the fish and landed to eat it himself. There were three large fish left for Kale and Megan.**

**Kale started a fire and began to cook the first fish.**

_**Smells good, I hope there's enough.**_

**Kale finished cooking and he and Megan began to eat. Kale proceeded to eat another fish, and Megan ate about half of hers. Kale didn't object to finishing it.**

"**Well, once our food digests it'll be time to hit the road. We're going to North City."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Darkness**

**Kale and Megan started their walk down the never-ending road north. They walked for miles, Megan complaining about her feet. Finally Icarus ended up carrying both of them on his broad back for an hour. Kale was tired, but he wanted to go as far as he could, eager to read and find out his history. They stopped as the sun sat, and just off the road in the woods they made camp.**

**Megan huddled as close to the fire as she could. Kale had his jacket hanging off a low branch. He could see the firelight through the holes.**

"**If it wasn't for that short ride, I'd be really ticked at you about my jacket, dragon." Kale said as Icarus continued to groom himself like a cat. He paused to look at Kale, tongue still hanging out.**

**Kale's stomach growled, but not vocally. He was already starving again. He had always had a huge appetite, and always felt hungry, especially growing up in an orphanage that could barely support the number of kids there. He never ate as much as he wanted so the smaller kids could eat their fill.**

**Megan scooted closer to the fire, holding her knees.**

"**You cold, kid?"**

"**No… I'm… I'm afraid of the dark."**

"**Oh, I get it. I use to be, too." Kale said, poking the fire.**

"**Really? How'd you get so brave?"**

"**Well, first I learned to do this." Kale put his hands out and concentrated. He formed a small ball of white/green light between his hands.**

"**Ooh, pretty. How'd you learn to do that?"**

"**I taught myself, it's a thing really strong fighters can learn to do."**

"**Can you teach me?"**

"**I don't think so, it took me a long time to figure it out."**

"**Oh... then what did you do?" Megan asked, referring back to the darkness.**

"**Whenever I got scared, I made one of these. I think it's called Ki. It would light up the room, and whatever scared me wasn't there."**

"**The light made it run away?" Megan asked.**

"**No, there was never anything there. There is nothing in the dark that isn't there in the daylight."**

"**But what about owls? Or bats?" Megan asked. Kale laughed.**

"**You're smart, kid... technically they are there, only sleeping and hiding." Megan yawned and crawled over to Kale's sleeping bag. Icarus went beside her, curling around her like a large cat guarding its kitten.**

"**Protect her, Icarus, okay?" Kale said once Megan was asleep. Icarus opened one eye to look at Kale, then went back to sleep.**

**XxX**

**Kale had fallen asleep, exhausted and dreaming about mountains of food. But that peace was shattered when he heard screaming. He shot up straight and immediately looked toward Megan; she wasn't there, only the ruffled and slashed sleeping bag.**

**Kale looked at Icarus, who had a nasty cut across his side, along with bruises and scrapes. He was licking the long gash and whimpering.**

"**What happened here? How did I sleep through it? Where's Megan?"**

**Icarus looked toward the west, and there in the sky Kale saw a billow of smoke.**

"**Icarus, can you fly?" Icarus stood up and limped to get to some room. He spread his wings and looked at Kale. Kale hopped on, "Take me to Megan."**

**XxX**

**The cold night air ripped through Kale torn jacket as Icarus flew toward the pillar of smoke.**

"**Faster, Icarus, faster!" Icarus did speed up, and the wind ripped through Kale like a double-edge sword.**

**Kale looked through the wind to see the smoke coming out of a tower. That tower connected to a castle that was bigger than the church Kale use to live in. The closer they got to it, the bigger it got.**

**Then Kale noticed something about the castle; it was not complete. It was only a small portion of what use to be a much larger castle. It looked like it had been dropped from the sky and that was where and how it landed.**

**Icarus landed, and Kale hopped off.**

"**Rest and wait here. I'll be back with Megan." Icarus sat down like an obedient dog and Kale went toward the castle.**

**The dirt near the castle's base seemed different from the surrounding land. It had a funny smell to it. Kale recognized it as blood, and he was slightly aroused, though appalled at the same time.**

Blood... it has always fascinated me, the scent, the taste- 

**Kale shook his head. He walked on, ignoring the faint yet always present smell of blood. He got to what looked like a door, but he could find a handle.**

"**How do I open this thing?" Kale looked, but only found an inscription near the base of the door. He had never seen the language before, but he could read it. "Destiny? Is that a password?" Kale looked to the door, but it didn't open. Kale hit the door with his fist.**

_**I know Megan is in there, I can smell her. Is this language my own? From the Saiyans? It has to be, but I can't speak it. How did I read it?**_

**Kale ran his fingers over the symbols, breaking down the characters and syllables.**

"**A-ree-nah. Arina?" Kale spoke it as it was written, and the door opened. Kale looked at the door in shock, but walked through the threshold, a scowl spread across his face.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: In the Demon's Castle**

**Kale walked in and the door closed behind him. His eyes almost instantly adjusted to the darkness and he saw rubble everywhere he looked. Charred walls and broken tiles littered the floor as he explored the first floor.**

_**There must have been a really big battle here some time ago...**_

_**Where's Megan? She isn't on this floor, but she's been through here.**_

**Kale found a staircase that led to lower levels. He looked up and down, seeing only darkness.**

"**I've seen hundreds of knights-in-armor type movies, and the damsel in distress is usually in the highest tower of the castle. But I'm at the top level, so that means..."**

**Kale trailed off as he descended the stairs. His footsteps echoed with each step, and his eyes easily adjusted to the lack of light.**

**He got to the bottom and froze, leaning against the wall. He heard voices coming near him.**

"**... That little girl will make a fine meal, don't you think Fallen?"**

"**Yess, sshe will, Undah."**

**They weren't human, not at all.**

**Undah was male, short and bulky, and Kale presumed his skin was gray in the dim light. Fallen was female, blue skin, orange hair, tall, and pretty for a demon. She was hissing in her speech. That's the only way Kale could describe them, demons.**

**Kale followed them quietly down the hall. They kept making remarks about the flavor of the little girl. They were going to eat Megan.**

"**Sshe keepss crying for a thing called Kale."**

"**That must have been the male sleeping near her. He never woke up!"**

**Kale couldn't stand it any longer, he came out of the shadows.**

"**Of courssse not. Not with my ssspellss."**

"**That was me!" he said, calling the attention of the two demons.**

"**What! How did you get in here?" Undah asked.**

"**I followed your scent. Your stink woke me up."**

"**Inssssolent boy!" Fallen hissed.**

"**Your meat may be tougher, but we will eat well tonight!" the two demons charged at Kale.**

**Kale charged, and felt as though someone was there beside him, helping him.**

"_**Duck... jump and kick, yes! You're doing it! Now punch her in the gut! Blast him!"**_

**Kale didn't understand. Blast with what?**

_**"Don't you know Ki control yet?" **_

"**Of course!" Kale started to make and throw Ki balls, but he ran out of energy too quickly.**

"_**If only I could have trained you myself..."**_

**Kale was tired, and Undah and Fallen were still strong.**

"**You put up a decent fight, boy, but now you're dead!"**

**A ball of light formed before his eyes and then nothing.**

**XxX**

**Kale woke up in immense pain. It was new pain, and as Kale opened his eyes he saw Undah with a whip.**

"**Kale!" Kale looked up, and across the room was a small figure in a dress and ponytails.**

"**Megan! Are you okay?"**

"**I'm scared!" she cried. He and Undah were in a cell, and Megan was in another. She had a ball of light between her hands.**

**Kale was in a 10x10 room, chained on the far wall from the door. Undah was directly in front of him with the whip.**

She really did it? A Ki ball? 

**The pain hit again, and Kale screamed in surprise and pain.**

"**Kale!"**

"**This will soften up your meat!" Undah cried.**

"**Beat me all you like, just let the girl go!" Kale cried.**

"**Why? She's so young, so tender. Like a lamb." Undah cracked the whip again, causing Kale to cry out in pain.**

"**At least… don't make her… watch this."**

"**Fear makes the meat taste better." Undah hissed as he struck Kale again. This time he didn't scream.**

**Fallen entered his line of sight, and made her way toward Megan.**

"**Leave her alone!" Kale cried.**

"**You aren't in any possition to make orderss, boy." Fallen laughed.**

**Megan lost the hold on her ball of light and started to try to scoot away from Fallen, but the cage was so small she couldn't go far.**

"_**Kale, focus your power..."**_

"**She'll cook faster, so she'll go first. We can eat while the boy cooks." Undah called to his partner.**

"_**Focus it, find your core and bring out the power... focus it to your arms and break the chains. I know it hurts, but if you don't act soon she'll die!"**_

**Kale didn't know where the voice was coming from, but he obeyed. He closed his eyes and found his center. He moved the power to his arms and brought them down so that the chains broke.**

"**What!"**

"**How did he do that?" Fallen cried.**

"**Kale!"**

**Kale made another energy ball and threw it at Undah. The Ki went straight through the demon, and he fell over, dead.**

"**You will pay for that!" Fallen screamed. She drew her sword and ran at Kale, screaming.**

"**By Kami, I will defeat you." Kale hissed, panting.**

"Kale, focus more energy this time. Aim at her sword!" 

**Kale obeyed the voice and did so, and her sword flew out of her hands and across the room. Kale ran and jumped, kicking Fallen in the chest. She went flying and hit a wall, buried by rubble.**

"**Yeah! Go Kale!"**

**Kale fell to his knees, taking in some much-needed air. As he slowly regained his breath, Fallen came out of the debris.**

"**You messsed up my hair!" she lengthened her claws and ran at him. He couldn't move to dodge.**

Is this it for me? Is this how I die? 

**Kale closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate. **

"Don't lose hope! Look, her sword!" 

**Kale saw the sword on the floor, but it was across the room.**

"Focus your Ki! Move it to the sword!" 

**Fallen ran, closer and closer. Kale did his best to ignore her and concentrate on his Ki level.**

"That's it! Little more…" 

**Kale's aura moved and made the sword glow green.**

"That's it! Pull it! Do it now!" 

**Kale did as he was told, though he had trouble understanding what it was he was doing. His head was swimming from overusing the Ki.**

**Fallen ran at him, and in an instant stopped her run. Blood dripped out of her mouth, and her eyes went blank as she hit the floor. Kale had the sword in his hands and was holding it tight. She had run into her own blade.**

"**Sssso, the lasssst demon of Roxx Casssstle fallssss..." Fallen said as her black heart stopped beating.**

**Kale dropped the sword and attempted to stand, but to no avail.**

"You did it!" 

"**Kale, are you okay?" Megan asked.**

"**I'll be fine... I just need... a moment."**

**He looked around to see that he and Megan were the only ones in the room. Kale had assumed there was another person calling to him from another cell, but that turned out to be wrong.**

Who was that calling to me? 

**Kale sat there and caught his breath. He got up and opened Megan's cage door.**

"**I knew you'd come after me!" Megan grabbed Kale around his legs.**

"**Yeah, well... you made a Ki ball. How'd you do that?"**

"**Just like you did." Megan said.**

"_**Take the sword with you. It may come in handy."**_

**Kale picked up the sword and practiced with it. It was red and black, and the blade was from a strange metal; stronger than steel but lighter. It had good balance, and it felt natural in his hand. He took Fallen's scabbard and sheathed the sword in a fluid motion. It felt so natural to him. Together, he and Megan left the demon castle, Roxx Castle.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: More Truths Revealed**

**Kale and Megan hitched a ride on Icarus as they continued north. He wanted to get as far away from the castle as soon as possible.**

Whose voice was that? Why did she help me? 

**As Kale rested, he dreamed. He dreamed of warriors with tails like his own fighting other creatures.**

**There was a Saiyan fighting a green man with antennae. The Saiyan, a small boy, about 10, was injured badly but kept fighting the being anyway. He used a punch to hit the creature through the chest, killing it.**

**Kale woke with a start as Icarus landed. They were in a park, in a city.**

"**Kale, we're in North City!" Megan cried. Kale jumped down and helped Megan off Icarus' back.**

"**Stay here, dragon." He said, then started out of the park with Megan, "Good, time to get you to safety."**

"**Kale, I wanna stay with you. Please?"**

"**Megan, it'll be dangerous."**

"**I don't care! I love you Kale!" Kale stopped in his tracks.**

_**Now what? Someone actually cares for me, and I'm going to push them away. But it'll be dangerous, she could get killed.**_

**Kale was tired of being alone and tired of no one caring. But at the same time he didn't want Megan hurt.**

"**Do you promise to be careful and safe?" Kale asked, monotone.**

"**Do you mean-"**

"**Do you promise?" Kale sternly asked.**

"**Yes! Yes!"**

"**It won't get any easier, Megan. It might get harder."**

"**I'll be good! I promise!"**

"**Right, then it's you and me, kid."**

"**Yeah! We're a team!" Megan's smile could light up a black hole right then, Kale mused.**

**XxX**

"**Megan, you stay here. I have research to do. Remember, be quiet, it's a library." Kale said. They were at the North City Library, and Kale took Megan to the children's section first.**

"**Okay!" she went and started looking at books.**

**Kale went to the receptionist at the desk, an old lady with glasses.**

"**How may I help you?"**

"**I need to see some books and then the microfilms."**

"**Okay, I'll ready the microfilm while you find your books. What are the names?"**

"**The New Destiny series." Kale responded.**

"**Oh yes, I read those as a child. Great works of fiction. Made you believe it could have happened. I believe there were... 10 of them or so. Go over to the fiction section," she pointed, "and it's the third aisle, toward the middle I think. The author was Katie Briefs."**

"**Right, thanks."**

_**Fiction, hmm?**_

"**Will you be checking them out?"**

"**No. And I need micro film from 17-20 years ago, anything from West City."**

"**Well, that's quite a lot-"**

"**And anything from 100 years ago, about Son Goku."**

"**Goku? Well, I haven't heard that name in years. My grandmother told me stories about him."**

"**She knew him?"**

"**Her father was his best friend. His name was Krillen."**

"**I see. Well, I'll go look for those book now. How long will the micro film take?"**

"**Maybe… 30 minutes."**

"**That's fine."**

**Kale headed off to the fiction section and began to look for the book. As he traveled the aisles, he came across a set of old books, but the titles fit his list.**

_**New Destiny 1: The Beginning**_

_**New Destiny 2: The First Tyrant- A Monster**_

_**New Destiny 3: Tricksters and Fate**_

_**New Destiny 4: The Second Tyrant- A Friend**_

_**New Destiny 5: The Third Tyrant- A Test of Honor**_

_**New Destiny 6: Training for the Destiny**_

_**New Destiny 7: Angel of Legend**_

_**New Destiny 8: A Different Threat**_

_**New Destiny 9: Unseen Future**_

_**New Destiny 10: Opposite Destiny**_

_**New Destiny 11: A Destiny's End**_

_**New Destiny 12: The Other Destiny**_

_**New Destiny 13: Before the Destiny**_

**Kale got all 13 books and went to an empty table. He looked at the summaries of each book first. The back of the book had a picture of the author and her family. Directly behind her was her husband, Trunks. To her left was Goku, and the guy on the right was a mean looking man with flame-like hair. Kale reasoned he was Vegeta, and that was whom he got his traits from. Sitting in front of her were three teens; Kanji, Andorra, and Codie.**

**The front covers were illustrated. The first one had Vegeta, Goku, and Katrin. Kale reasoned immediately that the names in the book were pseudonyms and that these were who they really were.**

**The second had a white and purple lizard-man, in the background a planet that looked similar to earth, but the sky was green and the plants were blue. The third had a boy with purple hair and a sword, the lizard-man with machine parts, and a small green thing all with their own 1/3 of the cover.**

**The fourth had two robots and a giant dragonfly creature. The fifth had a large symbol similar to an 'M'. Six had two crossed swords across the cover. Seven had Angel wings on the cover. Eight had a set of armor and that lizard-man again. Nine had an odd symbol with 'GT' in the middle, and ten had a blank cover. Eleven had a tombstone, 12 had what Kale guessed to be Saiyan armor with 22 over the heart on the armor. Last, 13 had a red planet on it with a spaceship in orbit.**

**Kale skimmed the books, reading places here and there. He read about the fight with Raditz and Vegeta, the fight with a creature called 'Iceman'. He figured that name was false as well. He read how Katrin learned of her destiny and her powers. He read how she lost faith after fighting 'Sage junior', and how 'Pipe' helped her see the truth. He read of Android 21, who she called her best friend in time, and how she loved 'Kirai' since the day they met. He read how she became evil and tried to kill her family, and how she spent time in HFIL for the acts she committed. He read her training and her changing into the Angel Saiyan for the first time. He skipped the illusion, but did read how Android 21 sacrificed himself for her, and then he read the GT story, as she called it. At last, the death of Katrin's youngest son. Last was a story about her past, her parents and how 'Iceman' destroyed the planet.**

_**Good Kami, can it all be true? Am I related to Vegeta and Goku? Who were my parents? A car crash couldn't kill two Saiyans, could it?**_

**Kale looked at the picture of Katie's family again. He didn't think he looked anything like those three kids. But he could feel as though he was related to Vegeta and Katie.**

Is Katie really Katrin? 

"**The microfilms are ready." The librarian said.**

"**Okay." Kale was still trying to sort all of this out. Was it all real?**

**Kale got to the basement and started looking at the old newspapers. He found the obituaries of his parents after nearly 30 minutes of searching.**

**_Diana, age 25, and Michael Briefs, age 27, died in a fatal car accident on May 3rd, 875 AD. The cause of the crash is still unknown. Their only son, Kale Briefs, age 1, was placed in the West City Orphanage._**

**No known cause for the crash, but that did settle that Kale was a member of the Briefs line. He could have been rich, but Capsule Corp. went under fifty years ago.**

_**So I am related to Vegeta, but which of those three kids am I related to? Obviously not Codie, if I have the name right. Katrin's youngest son died at age 21, and the author info said Codie died at age 21. If it's true, that is.**_

**Kale looked through the microfilm for Goku, and found quite a lot of stuff on him. He read about the defeat of the Red Ribbon Army, and then King Piccolo. He read about the Saiyan Invasion and later Goku participating in the battle with Cell.**

Could Cell be android 21? 

**Kale read the article carefully, and sure enough, the story fit what he had read in the book about 21's tournament. The article said Hercule won, but Kale read that Goku's son had won.**

**Later was Majin Buu's attack on earth. After that it was Bebi, then Super 17, and at last the Dragons.**

_**It all fits. Katie Briefs changed names and locations, but it's all the same. Hasn't anyone figured that out but me?**_

**Kale went back upstairs and put the books away. As he got to the shelf, he noticed a book had fallen over into the empty spot the books were at before. When he lifted it up to move it, he saw the title. He put the other books away and sat down again, reading the summary.**

A Saiyan's Life: The Autobiography of Katrin 

**It was in the fiction area, but so were the others. Katrin had written a book about her life. The inside cover had a map of earth. It showed him where Kami's Lookout is located. Kale went on and read the first page. Everything was hand written in this book.**

_**My name was Katie for many years, but once I went home it changed, along with my destiny. Now I am Katrin, and my story is all true.**_

**Kale couldn't believe she wrote all of her life down, summed into one book after all those others had been split up. Granted, it was a big book, but it didn't make sense to write it down again.**

_**I thought I was human, but I wasn't, and realistically I never was. I was sent to another dimension as a baby, in order to stay safe until I was old enough. Then I came back here, and it was all different.**_

_**My earth, the one I grew up on, was very different from this one. Dinosaurs had gone extinct 65 million ago, and our technology was primitive compared to what we have here.**_

_**I grew up a loner, watching a TV show called Dragonball Z. Turns out that was what our dimension is. A man named Akira Toriyama created the show, and to sum it all up, he recorded the history of this dimension for a short time and played it off as an animated series.**_

_**I watched that show everyday, even the reruns. It's a good thing I did, too, because once I returned to this dimension I needed all that information to help me keep earth safe.**_

**Kale skipped ahead a few chapters and read some more.**

_**On Namek I fought 'Iceman', but that name isn't his true name, as I've said before with other people. I can't let anyone know who these people are in truth. But Kale, he was called Frieza.**_

**Kale froze. It was like it had been written just for him.**

_**Frieza was incredibly strong, and I already knew that when I charged at him in battle. I knew I couldn't win, but I tried anyway.**_

_**Fighting against Frieza was a challenge. I had a lot of those that day on Namek. But my biggest challenge was losing Vegeta. You've read him as Vejita until now.**_

_**He was my hero and my mentor, and Frieza killed him. Luckily though, the Dragonballs revived him later, but as he died he told me if he had a daughter, he hoped she'd be like me.**_

**Kale skipped ahead once more.**

_**Goku fought hard, and at last Frieza disappeared. Even I believed he was gone, but that was foolish. Frieza came back and killed Krillen. That caused Goku's Super Saiyan transformation.**_

_**It is said that a Saiyan warrior with a pure heart filled with rage will transform into a Super Saiyan. This happened to Goku, Vegeta, me, and our children in time. When I transformed it was due to anger at myself for being weak. But that's not for a time yet.**_

_**But years later I lost my memory, and I didn't know I could transform. I got help from Kooler, Frieza's older brother and my rival. He was about to kill me and I transformed again, this time for self-preservation. His threat was only a bluff, but it worked.**_

**XxX**

_**Garlic junior had a plan to turn all of earth's people into his slaves. He used the Black Water Mist on earth, and nearly everyone was under its spell.**_

_**In an attempt to stop Garlic, Piccolo and I decided to act as though we were under his spell as well. It worked, and we got close enough to him to fight him and beat him. This time I saved the day.**_

_**Garlic opened a portal called the Dead Zone, and was attempting to suck us all in. I used the force of the portal to jump over it and blow up Garlic's power source. As we all said, for once we didn't need Goku.**_

**XxX**

_**I couldn't stop 17, no matter what attacks I used. He defeated me easily. After that, Android 21 came and I went into training with Vegeta and Mirai. We went into the Time Chamber, a place where we could train for a year and only one day would pass.**_

**XxX**

_**Mirai and Vegeta stared down at me, the both of them in Super Saiyan form. I grew angry. I still didn't have the power I needed, and if I couldn't become stronger I couldn't save everyone when I was needed. I wouldn't stand a chance against 21 or any other villain.**_

_**Something inside snapped, my fury blinded me as I charged once again. They still had smirks on their faces as I fought, and when I at last lost my breath I screamed at them. It was then that I realized I had transformed. My hair and aura were now gold, and my eyes were sky blue. I had become one of the legendary warriors.**_

**XxX**

_**I stayed as 21's guest for the 10 days, and we became close. I knew he had to die, and he wouldn't listen to me. I tried to get him to stop what he was doing, but he wouldn't.**_

**XxX**

_**Babi-Dee's hold over my mind wouldn't break, and at last he got to me.**_

"_**I can keep the darkness away…"**_

_**My darkest fear, a living darkness that serves the threat I'd have to face in the future. That was all he needed to break my mental shields, and he had me. I became Katherine the Slaughterer, a Majin warrior. I attacked my friends and family. I wanted blood.**_

_**In truth, the evil fueling me felt good. I liked it. And I wanted to kill, I wanted blood. Saiyans are natural predators, and my darker side acted on that.**_

_**I went after Goku and Vegeta. I wanted them dead because they were stronger than me. My power level was higher, true, but they possessed an inner strength I didn't. Vegeta could fight Babi-Dee's mind, but I couldn't.**_

**XxX**

_**A large blast headed right at me. It was strong enough to kill me. I panicked and screamed. I covered my face, but then I looked up and saw Vegeta blocking the attack. He died to save me.**_

_**I was willing to kill him, but his sacrifice snapped me out of the Majin hold. I blasted the Majin symbol off my arm, nearly killing myself in the progress.**_

**XxX**

_**Roxx tortured me for days on end. Many times I nearly broke, but I never let him know that. He did many awful things I can't think about without crying now. I'm amazed at myself that I lasted through all the pain.**_

**XxX**

_**Sarah fell dead. She was an innocent creature trying to help me, and Roxx killed her for it. Something inside snapped, much like the Super Saiyan transformation. I stood and transformed. My reflection showed an angel. Light engulfed my body, and wings shot out of my back. No one could stop me now.**_

**XxX**

**Kale read these paragraphs, but still didn't know if he believed it or not. He stuffed the book into his coat and headed back out the door.**

"**Did you find what you were looking for?" the librarian asked.**

"**That and more." Kale called Megan, and together they left, heading back to the park to get Icarus. They once more started off, toward Kami's Lookout in the east.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Reading**

**When they landed that night Kale took out the book and read some as the sun began to set.**

"**Kale, what's that?" Megan asked, pointing at the book.**

"**It's a book about… my past." Kale accepted it now after reading the first 3 chapters.**

"**What? It's about you?"**

"**It's complicated. It's about this girl like me. She's related to me also, I think." Kale said, putting the book down. It was too dark to read anymore.**

"**Kale, why'd you live at the orphanage?"**

"**My parents died in a car accident when I was a baby."**

"**Oh… that's sounds like what happened to my parents. But I wasn't a baby, I was a little older."**

"**Yeah, I remember when you started to live at the orphanage. You were so little."**

"**Well, I'm not little anymore. You should have seen me fight those demons! I wasn't as strong as you, but I kicked and hit as hard as I could!"**

"**I bet you did, kid." Kale remembered that night.**

_**That voice…**_

**XxX**

**Kale read more of the book by firelight as the night grew on.**

**XxX**

_**About ten years ago the military found out that Saiyans were living on earth. It was ordered for us to inform the world about ourselves, and not wanting any trouble we complied. I didn't like it, and neither did Vegeta. We thought that if the army knew all about our powers they would use that against us. So far they haven't, and I hope they never do.**_

**XxX**

**Kale didn't like the sound of that.**

**XxX**

_**The worse thing to ever happen to me had to be when Android 21 died. I don't mean his defeat at the Games, I mean his final death.**_

_**There I was, facing Kooler. I couldn't move, and a blast came right at me. 21 jumped in the way and took the hit for me. He sacrificed his soul for me. At the time I was still under the hold of the illusion, so I didn't realize his soul was destroyed.**_

_**Later when I was fighting Drazark, the wizard that put me in the illusion, he killed Goku. Vegeta couldn't fight anymore, and no one else stood a chance. 21 came to me.**_

**XxX**

"_**I'm sorry, but I just can't get up." I said.**_

_**Then there was a light, and everyone took notice to it. It was forming next to me, and soon it took the shape of a humanoid figure. I thought I was going crazy, but the others saw him, too.**_

"**_Cell?" Vegeta said. It was Cell, but he seemed different. He was glowing, and he was transparent._**

"**_Cell, what's going on?" Cell helped me up as I asked him the simple, yet complicated question._**

"**_I sacrificed my soul to save you, Katie."_**

"_**Then you really were in the illusion with me."**_

"_**Yes, but I was killed in the illusion, so my soul was destroyed."**_

"_**But you're right here." I said. Tears were forming as I spoke to him. He was holding my hands, not having let go since he helped me up.**_

"_**This is all that's left of me."**_

"_**No, it can't be. You have to be-"**_

"_**Its true, but I have enough strength to give you two last gifts before I'm gone."**_

"**_Cell, I'll never see you again, will I?"_**

"…_**No." I started crying.**_

"_**You've done so much for me over the years, but now I'll never get to repay you."**_

"**_You don't owe me anything, Katie. Just knowing you has been enough."_**

"**_Cell, please don't go."_**

"_**I don't have a choice." He took his hands away and an energy came out from each one. He motioned to his left hand; "This one is to help you fight Drazark."**_

"_**And the other one?" I asked, looking at it.**_

"_**You'll find out later." He said as the two energies went to me, I held them and they disappeared, seemingly absorbed into my hands.**_

"**_Cell, you just can't leave me. You can't!"_**

"**_I'll never leave you, Katie. Besides, you still have the runt."_**

_**I laughed, but then I stared crying all over again. He reached over to wipe a tear away, but his hand went right through my face.**_

"**_Cell?" I reached out to touch him, but my hand went right through him, "No, Cell, please-"_**

"_**I'm sorry. I have to go."**_

"_**Where?"**_

"_**Wherever I go, I'll be close to you." he smiled at me.**_

"**_Cell!" then he vanished._**

"_**How touching." Drazark said sarcastically. I clenched my fists tight, and blood started to drip from my palms. My side was burning from the previous cut, but I was numb with anger and grief.**_

"_**Shut up right now. That's two of my friends you've taken now, and I won't let you live to take another."**_

"**_Yes, indeed. Cell, was it? He was only a machine, I'm surprised he even had a soul." Drazark laughed._**

"**_You are to never say his name! Never! He was more than a machine, he had a soul more real than yours." I looked right at Drazark, my eyes harder than ever. "You're worse than Frieza, you're worse than Roxx, you're worse than any enemy I have ever fought. At least they had a heart, somewhere, but your heart is a black hole. The only joy you know is killing. I will not let you live!"_**

_**My Ki went through the roof, surpassing anything I had ever felt before.**_

"**_This is for Goku and Cell!" my energy exploded, and I felt something different. I had transformed, but into what?_**

What's happened to me? Is this Cell's gift?

"**_Katie, is that you?"_**

"_**I think so." I felt so weird, so inhuman. I wasn't Saiyan, either.**_

"**_You look like Cell." Vegeta said with wide eyes._**

**_Closer examination proved true. My skin was green, I had a pair of black wings on my back, and my tail was retractable with a needle at the end. My eyes had turned pink, but my hair was still black. I looked like a female Cell._**

_**My senses were changed as well. It's hard to explain, but it was mechanic. My vision was as if I was looking through the Saiyan Scouters, and my other senses were heightened as well. I felt a power flowing through me, like I was more than one person.**_

"_**I wonder if this is a fusion of some kind?"**_

"It is. I can communicate with you for only a short time, so listen carefully, Katie."

"_**Cell? Where are you?"**_

"I'm not really anywhere, I guess. But you have to listen. I don't know if you'll ever be able to do this again, but this is my gift. Our bodies have fused together. It's called Android 22. You have all of my abilities now.**_"_**

"**_Thank you, Cell."_**

"**_Goodbye, Katie. Thank you for being my friend. My best friend."_**

**XxX**

**_I used Cell's gift to defeat Drazark. I was never able to transform into that again. The other gift was, as I later found out, Codie, my son. He was Cell's good side, reborn._**

**_I never saw Cell again. At least, not the real one. I saw Codie transform into copies of Cell, I saw Cell's evil side in HFIL, and I met him in the Darkling universe, but I never saw my friend again. It made Codie's death that much more hard for me because I truly lost 2 people, a friend and my son._**

**XxX**

**Kale put the book down. So far everything was exactly as the other book had explained. Why was this one so special?**

"I see you found my book…" 

"**Who said that?" Kale stood up, on edge. Megan and Icarus were sound asleep.**

"**_You don't know yet?_ The voice laughed. "_Your assumptions are right. I am Katrin and Katie. Look in the back flap…"_**

**Kale did, and there was an old, folded up piece of paper. He took it out.**

"Read it…" 

_**Gokua – Goku**_

_**Vejita – Vegeta**_

_**Kirai – Mirai**_

_**21- Cell**_

_**Iceman- Frieza**_

_**Colder- Kooler**_

_**Aries -Hercule**_

_**Sammy -Pan**_

_**Savanna -Videl**_

_**Justi -Gohan**_

_**Goten**_

_**Baby -Bebi**_

_**Monk- Krillen**_

_**Pipe- Piccolo**_

_**Katrin – Katie**_

**The list had the names of everyone in the stories.**

"**I don't-"**

"_**Open your eyes, Kale! It was real, all of it! You are descended from Kanji Briefs, my oldest son. I am Katrin, your great-grandmother."**_

"**But how? How is it all real? How are you communicating with me?"**

"_**I'll explain everything at the Lookout. You have Saiyan blood running through your veins Kale, use it! And stay away from Fort Daito."**_

"**What's there?"**

"_**My worst nightmare."**_

**The voice stopped, and Kale sat back down, looking over the list again.**

They were all real? All those fights… all of those people… even Roxx? 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Army's Sword**

**The sun was bright as Kale and Megan flew high above the plains. Icarus seemed to enjoy the flight, and Kale did too. The air was clear, and there was no sign of civilization anywhere.**

"**Kale, look! The ocean!" Megan's smile made Kale feel all the better about this trip. The ocean spread out before them like a giant blanket.**

**Icarus swooped down and hit the water with his wings, spraying his passengers. Kale laughed, really laughed, enjoying the warm air.**

"**Kale, can we please play on the beach? Please?"**

**Kale closed his eyes, thinking. Megan's eyes burned right through him.**

"**A few hours won't hurt anything."**

"**Yippee!" Megan cried. Icarus landed and immediately and stretched out on the warm sand.**

"**Not a bad idea, dragon." Kale copied Icarus as Megan took off her shoes and walked into the water.**

"**Kale! Let's go swim!"**

"**Don't go too far." Kale called.**

"**Come with me!"**

_**Well, it would stretch my muscles… and it'll feel good, too.**_

**Kale took off his shirt and switched into shorts behind Icarus, then ran into the water. Megan looked at the fish that came by as Kale swam around, getting some needed exercise.**

_**If I have to fight something else before I reach the Lookout I need to be ready. Those two demons were nothing compared to some of the creatures Katrin faced when she was my age.**_

"**Hey, you there!" Kale stopped and looked at the beach. There were armed men in uniform, and they had Icarus and the entire beach surrounded. **

"**Kale!" Megan ran up next to him. The men had their weapons pointed at Kale and Megan.**

"**Get out of the water now!"**

"_**Just comply, Kale."**_

"**Katrin?" Kale heard the voice and became confused.**

"**I said now!"**

**Kale lifted up Megan and headed toward the sand. Once there the men started to tie them up.**

"**Kale, I'm scared!"**

"**Shut up, kid!" one of the men went to hit Megan, and Kale moved between them, broke the ropes, and pointed a Ki ball at the man.**

"**One move against her and it'll be your last."**

"**Now, now, no need for all this." a man in a suit came out of one of the trucks.**

"**General Gero, sir!" the men came to attention, but Kale kept up his guard. He didn't trust any of these men.**

"**You must be Kale Briefs. And who are you, little one? Someone untie this poor girl!"**

**One of the men started to untie Megan. Kale relaxed his guard.**

"**How do you know who I am?"**

"**I know because you're a Saiyan."**

"**What?" Kale played dumb.**

"**Oh, I know you know what you are. The girl, too."**

"**Megan's a Saiyan, too?" Kale looked at her.**

"**Yes, she descended from the great Son Goku. She's his… well its 4-greatgranddaughter. You're Vegeta's great-great-grandson."**

So Katrin told the truth? 

"_**Don't trust them, Kale."**_

"**What do you want?"**

"**You and the girl. Come quietly and no one will get hurt." Gero looked down at Megan and smiled. Kale didn't like that one bit.**

"**_You can't risk hurting Megan… go with him."_**

"**Okay." Kale held his arms out for the guards to bind. One of the men picked up Megan, and Icarus leapt at the man, growling.**

"**Icarus! Down boy!" Kale screamed. The dragon eased off, but was still mad. Gen. Gero started at the dragon.**

"**Did you call it Icarus?" he asked Kale.**

"**Yes…"**

"**Hmm… that was the name of Son Gohan's baby dragon. My, how you've grown." Gero turned back to Kale.**

"**You know Icarus?"**

"**My great grandfather knew it. He was- well, that really doesn't matter. Let's go back to Daito."**

"**Yes sir!" the men called, taking Kale and Megan to separate convoys.**

"**Kale!" Megan screamed, scared and crying.**

"**It's okay, Megan! I won't let anything happen to you! Just be good! Icarus! Fly away!"**

_**I trust you know what you're doing grandmother.**_

"_**I do. I've dealt with them before."**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Saiyan Power**

**Kale walked the tiny cell back and forth. In just a matter of days he had managed to be captured by demons and freaks who wanted who-knows-what with him.**

_**I wish I knew what happened to Megan.**_

**It had almost been 2 days since he had seen her. Until he knew what these guys wanted, he just bided his time.**

"_**A new lesson then. Close your eyes and concentrate."**_

_**On what?**_

"_**You know Megan's scent, right? Concentrate on what else you feel when you're around her. Sense her Ki."**_

_**How about instead you come out of whatever hole you've been hiding in and save us! You're the famous hero!**_

"_**I can't…"**_

_**Why not?**_

"_**You'll understand in time, now do as I say! Concentrate of Megan's Ki!"**_

_**Fine…**_

**Kale closed his eyes and reached out, searching for Megan's Ki, but he didn't find anything.**

_**Just as I thought…**_

"**_You're new at this… she's not too far, I'm watching out for you both. I… I never knew she was a Saiyan… and related to Goku…"_**

_**How could you not know?**_

"_**He'll tell you…"**_

"**How are you doing, my boy?"**

"**I'm not your boy." Kale growled. He walked over to the bars to make eye contact with Gen. Gero.**

"**No, of course not. You're too much like your ancestor that way."**

"**Which one? Prince Vegeta or Katrin?"**

"**Oh, so you do know a bit about your family, don't you?" Gero asked.**

"**Only a bit." Kale replied.**

"**Yes, I found your book. Katrin's warning to you about us too." Gero sneered.**

"**I haven't finished it. Mind explaining?"**

"**Don't mind if I do. My name is Cornelius Gero. My grandfather was once known as Android 20. Ring any bells?" he asked.**

"**Dr. Gero? _The_ Gero? No wonder I didn't trust you." Kale growled again.**

"**So you've heard of him. Then you know about the Red Ribbon army?" Kale shook his head, "Oh, you must know something."**

"**Only that Gero worked for them and that commander Red was a lunatic." Kale replied. Gero smirked.**

"**Talk big while you can, Saiyan scum. The Red Ribbon army fell only because of your kind. Gero knew that and thus started his work on the androids, 13-21."**

"**But 21 loved a Saiyan, doesn't sound like it worked too well." Kale retorted.**

"**Yes, Cell. He had a bug in his programming. But, that's what happens when you create bionic creatures. Same with 17 and 18. But now, I think we need to shoot forward a few years. I have rebuilt the secret army, and now only 3 Saiyans remain to stop us from achieving our goal."**

"_**Don't get mad, Kale. There are others, hidden across the universe."**_

"**Murderer." Kale hissed.**

"**Like your people weren't?"**

"**I'm…"**

"**I believe you were going to say 'not like them'? You don't even know, do you? Not a clue."**

"**Then enlighten me." Kale asked.**

"**Very well, but you'll regret it. Your people, the Saiyans, were planet purgers. The killed off inhabitants to sell the planets for lots of money. And they loved it. They lived for battle."**

"**For Frieza."**

"**You'd think so, wouldn't you? No, they did it before Frieza ever even heard of them."**

"**That's a lie!" Kale growled.**

"**No, it isn't. Ask Katrin when you see her in the next dimension. She was one of the worse."**

"**No-"**

"**She had this problem with feral instincts. You wouldn't know about that, she conveniently left that out of her book series. It scared her that much."**

"**She was a hero."**

"**So was Vegeta… so was Goku… so was Bardock… the point is, they were still beasts."**

"**Why is it Megan and I are the only Saiyans left?" Kale asked. Gero furrowed his eyebrows as a smirk spread across his face.**

"**Because I killed them. All… gee, I lost count."**

"**No, no way a human could kill so many Saiyans!" Kale screamed.**

"**Maybe not by normal efforts."**

"**You mean fair efforts?" Kale growled.**

"**Alls fair in love and war." Gero replied.**

"**You staged those car crashes, didn't you?"**

"**Yup… easy to do."**

"**And now the only ones left are Megan and me… what are you going to do to us?"**

"**Megan… she will of course die rather quickly and painlessly. She is only a child. You, on the other hand… I'm going to enjoy your death. I want to see what makes you tick. The great-grandson of Katrin. Katrin was the best warrior on earth at any given time. She was the Angel, and I bet you have some of that power."**

"_**Kale, you must get out of here! Gero was crazy when I knew him!"**_

_**But how?**_

"_**Power up, you're strong enough!"**_

_**Power up how?**_

"_**Just focus your Ki and let it spread."**_

**Kale obeyed and started to power up. His aura was green and white as the little room shook. Gero lost his balance and had to lean against the wall.**

"**Stop that! Damn you Saiyan, stop that!"**

**Kale didn't listen as he continued to increase his power. He got to his max and let out a sigh as he easily bent open the bars.**

"**Where's Megan?"**

"**No! You can't be a…a Super Saiyan!" Gero was freaking out. But the mirror in the cell he had just exited showed it to be true. Kale's hair was truly like flames now, the black glowing brighter gold than the purple streaks. His eyes were bright blue-green. His green-tinted aura had switched to gold as his anger sky-rocketed.**

"**_I knew it, Kale! I knew it… you're not just another Super Saiyan… you are _the_ Super Saiyan, just like Brolly somehow."_**

_**At least I'm not crazy, though, right?**_

**Kale smirked as he walked toward Gero.**

"**I'm not going to ask again, where is Megan? Answer me or I'll kill you, and trust me, I won't be nice about it." Kale growled.**

"**You'll have to kill me boy… I would rather die than let another Saiyan go free."**

"**So be it." Kale blasted the general through the chest, and he fell in a crumple on the floor.**

**Kale sighed and closed his eyes, feeling out the little companion's Ki. This time he found it quickly and headed that way. No one would slow him down on his mission.**

**Kale walked down halls, not trying to hide his presence at all. Soldiers ran out and tried to stop him, but Kale just back handed the bullets and lasers as he walked by. This deeply shocked the soldiers and they just stood, dumbfounded. Kale didn't hide the smirk that crept up on him as he walked.**

**Kale came to a room and stopped. No, Megan wasn't in there, but he smelled something coming from inside, something familiar. When he walked in, he found all of his stuff scattered on a table. The books, his clothing, his sword, and his prized possession, a picture of his parents.**

**Kale looked at the objects in a daze. He barely remembered them.**

"_**That's from the power surge. You'll be lucky to remember anything you've done since you transformed."**_

"**I will remember… I know I will…" Kale gathered his things and started back to find Megan.**

**Kale hoisted the bag onto his back and started off again. Megan was close, and she was unharmed. Her aura was filled with fear, so Kale picked up the pace. He came to a room and stopped again. She was inside this one.**

**Kale opened the door with such ease it didn't really register to him that it had been locked. Kale looked around and saw a girl about his age and Megan in the same cage.**

"**Kale? Is that you?" Megan asking, standing up. He nodded.**

"**By the Vegetian gods… he's a legendary…" the girl gasped. Kale, almost robotically, looked to the girl.**

"**Who are you?"**

"**I'm… I'm Crystal."**

**She was fairly tall, about Kale's size when she stood up. Her hair was raven black and her eyes a clear amber-brown.**

"**Are you a Saiyan, too?" Kale asked. She responded by moving her tail.**

"**What do you think?"**

"**You're coming with us. It's too dangerous here." Kale walked over and easily broke open the bars. Megan ran out and once again grabbed Kale around the legs. He looked at Crystal.**

"**Can you fight?" she nodded, "Good, you might have to. Follow me."**

**Kale picked up Megan and looked her over, then to Crystal.**

"**She's okay, they never touched her." Crystal assured. **

"**Thank you." Kale nodded and together this group of three ran out of the room and down the hall.**

"**They'll come after us." Crystal said.**

"**No… I'm gonna blow this place up once were out of here."**

"**You can't do that! Do you know how many people are here? Just because they aren't nice, it doesn't mean you have to prove to them we're as bad as they think we are!"**

**Kale stopped a moment and looked around. He punched the fire alarm and kept going. Crystal seemed to suffice to that as she followed after Kale, her Saiyan ears ringing from the siren.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Family**

**Kale ran out of the army base with relative ease. The fire alarm had people running as he took outside, the new girl right behind him. He stopped when they were a good distance away and put Megan down.**

"**Megan, go call Icarus. I bet he'll be close."**

"**Okay!" Megan ran off just a bit and started calling for the dragon.**

"**Who's she calling for?" Crystal asked.**

"**Our ride. We're going to Kami's Lookout. You want to come, or do you want us to let you off somewhere?" he asked, powering up a Ki blast.**

"**I'll go… maybe I can get home." Kale didn't ask her what she meant as he ran and jumped into the air. He hadn't quite got down the flying technique, but he did know enough to hover.**

"**_Kale, wait just a bit longer… you only have a few more people to wait on."_**

_**Is it wise to bring Crystal?**_

"**_Any Saiyan is good… we're so few now… I can tell you more when you get to the Lookout."_**

**Kale saw a few stragglers run out, then Kale fire his blast.**

"**Chaos Action!"**

"_**My mother's technique…"**_

**Kale noted the sadness in Katrin's voice as he blew up the old fort.**

**Kale landed and the SSJ power left him. He fell to his knees, dizzy and tired. Crystal walked over and loaned him her body to lean on. He gratefully took it and they walked over to Megan, who was running in circles as Icarus came in to land.**

"**You're full of surprises. First you're a Super Saiyan, and then you have a pet dragon." Crystal said as Kale gently pushed away from her and walked over to the dragon.**

**Kale was too exhausted to even respond to this new, and slightly odd, Saiyan girl. She was very open and straightforward about everything.**

**_How does she know so much about Saiyans?_**

**Megan climbed up, and then Crystal followed suit.**

"**Icarus… just go. Far from here… and far from people."**

"**But what about the Lookout?" Megan asked.**

"**We'll head there in the morning. Right now I need rest… that fight…"**

**XxX**

**Kale's eyes fluttered open to reveal a bright night sky. He sat up, dazed and confused when his memory returned.**

_**I had so much power… so much energy… then it was gone… and that girl… who is she?**_

**Kale looked around. There was a placid lake next to him, and to the other side was a fire. Icarus was sound asleep, and Megan was tucked right next to the dragon.**

**Kale looked to see the girl from before watching the stars. She hadn't even looked at Kale as he stood.**

"**Hey, are you feeling better?" her sudden question surprised Kale. He didn't think she had seen him move.**

"**Yeah… who are you again?" Kale asked.**

"**I expected you to be confused. Transforming into a Super Saiyan can do that the first time, or so I've heard. I'm Crystal, a Saiyan like you. But… I'm full-blood."**

"**What? How is that possible? Katrin told me-"**

"**You've spoken to the Angel?" Crystal lowered her gaze to meet Kale's as she stood up.**

"**She's my great-grandmother, but first, answer my question."**

"**Oh, yeah." Crystal gave a smirk-snort as she lowered her gaze, a bit saddened, "Let's say that Prince Vegeta, Kakorot, Raditz, Katrin, and Nappa weren't the only Saiyans to escape Frieza. My ancestors left Planet Vegeta before Frieza took over. My home planet is called _Nekk Lia_. That's New Life in Saya-jin, our language."**

"**Yeah… somehow I recognized it." Kale said. He was still tired, and a bit calmer now, so he took a seat next to the fire. Crystal came around to sit near him, but not too close.**

"**Crystal is a translation too. In Saya-jin I am _Yerri_."**

"**I prefer that one." Kale said.**

"**I heard earth had a moon once. New Life has two, but the Bluntz waves cancel each other out, so you never get the transformation."**

"**I have no idea what you just said, but I take it you mean the giant ape form, right?" Kale asked.**

"**That's right, you wouldn't know. You probably just found out you were Saiyan a little bit ago, right?" Crystal asked.**

"**Yeah, I wish I had known sooner. Maybe things would have been better if I had known."**

"**It may have been. Growing up as a Saiyan, you're raised as a warrior. You're always on guard… always ready to fight. Girls don't cry… it's weak. But sometimes, I think, a person should be allowed to be weak."**

"**Yeah, I get that. So uh, I heard Saiyans have class systems?"**

"**Did, not anymore." Crystal responded.**

"**How'd you get to earth?" Kale asked.**

"**It's a long story. My parents were here on a mission, peaceful. They only wanted to see if there were any Saiyans left on earth. We could all go home together. But my parents didn't come back, so I went to find them. And I did. That man, _D'rar_! Gero killed them." She wasn't sad, instead she was angry. Kale reasoned that she had long since grieved for them, "He was going to kill me and the little one over there when you showed up."**

**There was silence for a while as Kale watched the fire dance on the rocks. He looked hard, and noticed that he could make the flames rise and fall.**

"**My great-grandmother was Katrin. I can't remember the whole name, wait a sec-" Kale dug out the book from his bag, "Here. Katrin, daughter of Kanji, son of Rothgar of the Biress Mirna clan. Mirna… aren't those like Ayokii?" Kale asked.**

"**Yes, but how would you know?"**

"**There is a zoo in West City that had the only known Ayokii pack. Katie Briefs- that's Katrin's earthling name, brought them here from an alternate universe."**

"**So the rumors are true. But how do you know?" Crystal asked.**

"**She wrote a book, and I found it."**

"**I get it, that's how you know so much about her."**

**Kale realized just how much he had opened up to Crystal, but it was just so easy. She was like him in so many ways.**

"**Somehow she has been communicating to me, and she says we have to meet at Kami's Lookout."**

"**And I take it that is the home of this world's Kami?" Kale nodded, "I want to go with you."**

"**Fine. I don't know what I will learn there, but one thing's for sure. I want you to take Megan to your home with you."**

"**Why not both of you?" Crystal asked.**

"**I don't know… something tells me I'll get more than a meeting with the Kami when I get to the Lookout."**

"**Kale, is it true that… Prince Vegeta is also related to you?"**

"**Well, yeah. Katrin married his son, that is, uh… future son. A weird time travel thing, I don't get it."**

"**Then you must be confused about how Katrin was saved from Planet Vegeta and brought back younger than Goku."**

"**A bit, yeah."**

**Crystal laughed. Kale looked her over, she seem rather pretty in the light. Then he realized something.**

"**How did you know my name?" Crystal stopped laughing.**

"**That's what Megan called you."**

"**Oh… duh." Kale looked back up to the sky, "I bet moons make the sky prettier, don't they?"**

"**Yeah… I hope I can go home. I think I might… like it if you came with me. We could have our own family."**

"**The one thing I have never had… yet I have always wanted it, really. No one on earth would normally adopt a kid with a tail. They see it as a defect."**

"**It isn't, Kale. It's our greatest strength. When it is cut off, our power drops and we lose our ability to transform under a full moon. I'm thankful that home has the two moons, because I transformed once… and I didn't like it."**

**Kale didn't push the subject, he could tell by her tone she was scared thinking back.**

"**We should go to sleep. We can start fresh in the morning."**

**Kale rolled over so he was facing away from Crystal. He heard her shift about on the ground as he closed his eyes. He was still tired from the transformation, and sleep was a good friend.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Nearly There**

**Several days later, and high above the ground, Kale, Megan, and Crystal were flying on Icarus' back. The dragon seemed to love his job, and Kale loved the idea of flying. Ever since he could remember he had wanted to fly, and now, his days seemed happier. Not just because he had left the orphanage or because he was flying, but because of the two girls flying with him.**

**Kale realized they were a family. Not just because they were all Saiyans, but because off all they had been through together. Megan was like his daughter. He had protected her the best he could from the demons and the army. Crystal was like her mom, though he wouldn't admit that just yet. He did love the look she got in her eyes whenever they'd take off the ground.**

**When Icarus landed, Kale was confused, and therefore a bit mad, just like a certain Saiyan prince he took after.**

"**Hey dragon, why'd you stop here?" he asked. Icarus answered by lifting one of his clawed hands and pointing toward a capsule house.**

**Kale looked at where the dragon pointed and walked toward it. Megan and Crystal were right behind him as he pushed open the door. The house was quite old and dirty, and sunlight was the only thing lighting up the inside.**

**Pictures sat on an old mantle, covered in years of dust. Kale picked one up and cleaned it off. The picture was faded, but the people were unmistakable.**

**It was Katrin and Cell. Katrin had a goofy grin and the 'V for victory' pose while Cell looked annoyed as she hung on his back.**

"**This is her… Katrin, the Angel." Crystal said, looking over his shoulder. He looked up at her and nodded.**

**Megan was bored and thus she went back out to play with Icarus while Crystal and Kale kept searching.**

**Kale put the picture down and kept looking. He found a picture of Goku and his sons.**

"**This is Son Goku's home." Kale said, noting how many pictures there were of him and his family. He found a picture of Katrin, and she seemed only a bit older than him at the time. She was dressed in a blue Gi and had a sword with a blue handle.**

"_**We're naturals with swords."**_

_**Grandmother… this is Goku's home, isn't it?**_

"_**It was once mine too. I grew up here…"**_

"**Hey Kale, come look at this!" Crystal had another picture in her hand. Kale's eyes went wide when he saw what it was, "This is her…"**

"**As the Angel." Kale finished.**

**It was Katrin as the Angel. Her hair was flowing about her, golden in the light. Her eyes were still as piercing as ever. Her wings were spread wide and she had out the infamous 'V for victory' pose again.**

"_**This was taken after I defeated Roxx… not everyone could see me fight in this form, so I decided to take a picture."**_

"**It's so beautiful." Crystal said. She and Kale were in awe.**

"_**Now you see why Mirai and Cell loved me so much, even when I wasn't in this form…"**_

**Kale turned away from the picture. He couldn't believe it. He was her great-grandson. She was so powerful, so beautiful, it was hard to believe they were even the same species. He walked out of the house and just stared off into the distance as Megan and Icarus played behind him.**

"**It's hard for you to believe this, isn't it?" Megan asked, walking up next to him.**

"**Until a few weeks ago I was just a kid heading out on my own. Now I find out I'm the descendant of the greatest warrior ever known. All the things she did… could she really have done all of it?"**

"**I think she could. She started out like you."**

"**How's that? And how do you know?"**

"**All Saiyans know the legend. Well… at least the ones on New Life did. She came here, thinking she was human too, but she found out she was Saiyan and she had many adventures. Just like you."**

"**Yeah… but there is no way I can become as powerful as her."**

"**You've already reached the Legendary Super Saiyan form. You reached it before she did. Hey, you asked me earlier if I could fight, right? Well, how about it? Wanna spar?"**

**Crystal's idea seemed perfect to Kale. He threw off his black jacket, still ripped up on the back, and took a stance.**

"**Yeah, I need to be ready, just incase someone else tries to attack us."**

"**I don't know how I'll fair against a Super Saiyan, but I'll do my best!" Crystal took a similar pose and for a moment they just looked at each other. Then suddenly, both were gone.**

**Fist met with fist as the two young Saiyans slowed down for the attacks. Kale turned around and aimed a kick at Crystal's head, but she ducked down, grabbed his leg, and threw him across the field. Icarus and Megan stopped playing and watched.**

"**No, Kale! Get up!" Megan cheered.**

**Kale got up and charged at Crystal, and he tackled her. She rolled out from under him and brought her fists down on his back.**

**Kale let out a low moan as he stood. Not only had he never been hit so hard by an unarmed opponent, but never by a girl.**

"**How… how did you do that?" he asked, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it.**

"**Do what?" Crystal was completely taken aback by his question.**

"**Hit so hard…"**

"**Oh, that. I used my Ki." She replied, moving a piece of her hair behind her ear.**

"**Ki? Really?" Kale asked.**

"**Yeah, don't you know about Ki?"**

"**Well… no, not really. I mean, I can make Ki blasts, and I did use it once to bring my sword to me in a fight… but no."**

"**What about powering up? Can you do that?" Crystal asked, now out of 'fight mode'.**

"**I did that once… before I transformed… what was that?"**

"**You really don't know?" Kale shook his head, "It was the Super Saiyan transformation."**

_**That's what Katrin said… like Brolly…**_

"**Like Brolly?" Kale asked.**

"**You… you know about him? How? You know all these random things, but not the fundamentals. I don't get it."**

"**Katrin… she had a book for me. It tells about her adventures." Kale replied.**

"**What? Oh yeah, you had it earlier. Can I see this book?" Crystal sounded eager, and Kale couldn't deny her the way her eyes had lit up.**

**Kale nodded and walked over to his bag. He dug out the book and handed it to her.**

"**I haven't finished it yet. I got to chapter 7, about her transformations."**

**Crystal quickly flipped all through her pages, seemingly absorbing the information much faster than Kale could read. He cocked his eyebrow at her, and she smirked.**

"**I'm a speed reader with a photographic memory. Not so good when you try to bluff to your parents that you don't remember having to do some stupid chore."**

"**I wouldn't know." Kale said in a low tone.**

"**Wow… Super Saiyan… Super Saiyan Two? Three? Four? Angel form… Dragonfly… feral? No way…"**

"**Feral?" Kale asked, peeking over her shoulder.**

"**There aren't many details on that… I've never seen it, but I've heard rumors… it isn't nice…"**

"**Must be why she didn't mention it in her New Destiny book series." Kale said, looking it over. It was just one page, but Kale's eyes went wide as he read on.**

"**It doesn't happen to every Saiyan… but you see? If I ever went feral… I don't think I could live with the guilt. She was stronger than I thought."**

"**Yeah, did you see her details about Roxx's tortures in chapter 5?" Kale asked. He still felt nauseated when he thought about it.**

"**Yeah, but… still…" Crystal said in awe.**

"_**I'm not proud of those awful days when I was feral… it scared me…"**_

"**I see why." Kale said.**

"**See what?" Crystal asked.**

"**Wha- oh… did I say that out loud?" Kale asked sheepishly.**

"**Yeah, you did. You weren't talking to me, were you?" Crystal asked, turning around to face him.**

"**No, I wasn't… I was talking to… Katrin." He admitted.**

"**Really? I guess she's been watching over you closely then. You must be destined for something then."**

"**I guess we can ask when we get to the Lookout." Kale smirked.**

"**Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Crystal said, handing Kale back his book and turning to Icarus.**

**_She's so cool… so confident … like she knows exactly what she is doing. Maybe we could be a family… me, a girl, and a kid. We even have the dog, though this dog is as big as a truck and it has wings…_**

"**Come on, Kale!" Megan called. Kale smirked and ran up to the awaiting group.**

"**Coming!"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Korin Tower**

**The cold air whipped against the three Saiyans as Icarus flew higher and higher. Kale was in the middle holding on to Icarus' necklace/reins. Megan was in front of him so Kale could hold her, and Crystal held on around his waist. Kale felt such an odd feeling like none other when she squeezed him tight.**

**Icarus went into a glide as they went above the clouds. His large shadow covered the clouds under them, and then would fade as the clouds broke apart.**

**Icarus gave a bit of a growl-bark like sound as a large tower appeared in the distance. Kale looked down at the map from the book and grinned as he put the book back in his bag.**

"**That's Korin's tower. Go straight up and you'll find the Lookout." Kale called back to Crystal.**

"**Great, we're almost there." She squeezed her arms tighter around Kale's sculpted chest. He placed one hand on her arm as they flew on.**

"**Oooh! Kale and Crystal, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Megan giggled. Crystal's and Kale's eyes met and both blushed, though it was hard to tell if it was from the wind or their hearts.**

"**Well, is it true?" Crystal asked, barely audible in Kale's ear. Kale turned to face her again.**

"**It could be… I don't know yet." Kale smirked, taking a chance and planting a kiss on Crystal's cheek. She blushed again.**

**Icarus swooped down and hovered next to Korin's tower. Kale nudged the giant lizard with his foot.**

"**Icarus, we want to go up to the Lookout, not here."**

**Icarus looked back and shook his head. Kale looked about.**

"**I guess we have to get off here." Crystal said, sliding off the dragon's back. Kale handed Megan over and then dropped down his bag as he hopped off. Icarus looked on.**

"**I guess go ahead and land, Icarus. I'll call you if I need you." Icarus flew off as Kale looked about.**

"**Maybe we have to go up an elevator here?" Megan asked.**

"**I doubt a place like this has elevators." Kale replied.**

**Crystal looked on and came to a large pot filled with water. It showed a snowy landscape. Another showed a rocky mountain area. Then she came to one and gasped.**

**Kale walked over quietly and looked inside. It showed two people, two people with tails, strapped to tables and needles being pushed under the skin. They were growling, and then a moment later they were silent.**

"**Oh gods, no…" tears fell from Crystal's eyes. Those tears were tormenting Kale.**

**Without any explanation, Crystal turned to Kale and buried her face into his chest. He looked from the female lying still on the table to Crystal and saw a strong resemblance. He didn't need to know who they were now, Crystal's action were more than enough to fill in the blanks.**

**Kale put his arms around Crystal as she cried.**

"**It's okay, Crystal. Cry. Be weak, I don't care."**

**Kale couldn't exactly know how Crystal felt at the moment, but seeing your parents die right before your eyes, Kale could guess. It burned at your soul, made your heart snap in two. Make you want to explode but no way to carry that out.**

**Suddenly a tapping sound caught Kale's attention.**

_**Tap… tap… tap… tap…**_

**Kale turned and saw an old, white cat with a walking stick. Most people would drop their jaws, but Kale had heard of this particular cat before. Besides, after fighting demons, making allies with a little girl and a dragon, and possibly finding love, this was not a big deal.**

"**I'm sorry you had to see that, my dear." The old cat said in a deep voice. Megan stared at the cat with big eyes. Thinking she was about to tackle the 'kitty', Kale shot her a warning glance, which she understood.**

"**You must be Master Korin." Kale said. Crystal looked up and started to dry her eyes.**

"**Yes. I have been expecting you. You look a lot like that Vegeta character, but then she did say you would."**

"**Excuse me?" Korin's omnipotent knowledge threw Kale off guard.**

"**Kale Briefs, isn't it? Yes, Katie is waiting for you topside, but she wanted you to stop by here first." Korin said, actually making himself a bit clearer. Crystal had pulled away from Kale now.**

"**Is Katrin already at the Lookout?" Kale asked, stepping closer to the old cat.**

"**No, not yet, but it will only take her a mere moment to get there. No, she wanted me to meet with you first, as she did before she went to the Lookout. That's why Gohan's dragon let you off here."**

"**Wait, that's really Gohan's dragon?"**

"**Yes, he is. Dragons live for very, very long times. In fact, Icarus lives at the Lookout now. Like you, he is the only one of his kind."**

"**Wait, Megan and Crystal are Saiyans too, and there is a whole group of them across the galaxy. I'm not the last Saiyan."**

"**No, that's isn't what I meant. I meant you're one of a kind. I'd tell you more, but Katie wanted to tell you herself."**

"**So why am I here and not there?" Kale asking, point from the floor to the ceiling.**

"**Because Katie wanted me to see if you had a soul like hers. You do, I can see it."**

"**So what does that mean?"**

"**A lot, but I can't tell you. You have to wait until you meet with Katie." Korin replied.**

"**And when will this be?" Crystal asked.**

"**Oh, you could go now if you want. Have Icarus fly you up there."**

**Kale nodded and ran to the edge of the tower, calling Icarus. Crystal and Megan walked over to join him. When Kale saw the dragon fly up, he turned back to Korin.**

"**Thank you, Master Korin." Kale said, getting ready to help Megan and Crystal onto the dragon's back.**

"**You have to be related to Katie. You're much more polite than Goku. He was a good kid… but just so… uncivil. No manners, but not on purpose. Katie was always polite." Korin smiled as he walked back toward a small door.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Lookout**

**Higher and higher the group flew, past the tower and into dark clouds. The wind whipped at them, but Kale held on for all his worth, protecting Megan and Crystal the best he could from the dangerous weather. Lightning cracked only a few meters away, making everyone shout, even Icarus.**

"**Kale, I don't like this!" Crystal cried.**

"**Don't worry, I think we're almost out of this storm. Just hold on for a bit longer." Kale called back to her, holding her close.**

"**Kale, I'm scared!" Megan cried. Kale held her tight.**

"**Icarus, faster!" Kale cried. Icarus grunted in reply and sped up, shooting out of the dark clouds in a burst. The skies were calm and clear again as Kale opened his eyes and looked around.**

_**Wow… it looks like the world goes on forever… it's so clear…**_

"**Hey, is that the Lookout?" Crystal asked. Kale looked at the direction she was pointing to see a large, bowl-shaped platform.**

"**Yeah! We finally made it!" Kale said, eyes wide in awe.**

"**Ooh… pretty!" Megan said.**

"**Alright Icarus! Land!"**

**Icarus swooped around and got closer to the Lookout. When he landed, Kale hopped off first and helped the girls down.**

"**Wow… it's huge…" Crystal sighed, looking around.**

"**Hey, Kale Briefs?" Kale turned to the voice to see a green man just slightly shorter than him walking his way. He was dressed in robes and had antenna. He looked similar to the man Kale had dreamed about a few weeks ago, fighting Goku as a child.**

"**Yeah, that's me." Kale said.**

"**I'm Dende Jr., the Kami here. But you can call me DJ. I'm glad to see you made it."**

**Icarus walked over to DJ and rubbed his head against his chest. DJ started to pet the dragon affectionately.**

"**Uh… hello." Kale said, watching the dragon and the Namekian.**

"**You're wanting to see Katie, right? She'll be here any minute since you're here now." DJ said.**

"**Finally." Kale sighed, feeling like his life's dream was nearly finished.**

**As DJ said, right before Kale's eyes, a figure came to view, seemingly popping in. She was Kale's height, long black hair, a blue Gi, and black wings. Kale recognized her from the pictures he had seen in the last few days.**

"**Hey Kale." She said.**

**1st POV-Katie**

**I had never been so proud. Not when Codie got a perfect score on his ACTs or even when Goku began a SSJ. My great-grandson had made it to the Lookout after fighting demons and the new RR army.**

"**Ka-Katrin?" he stammered. He was nervous, I could tell.**

"**Don't be nervous, Kale. And please, call me Katie if you want." I looked from Kale to Megan and Crystal.**

"**Crystal of the Yael Pylaze clan." She introduced herself, bowing her head.**

"**Silver fire? Katrin of the Black Mirna clan." I bowed my head to her as well. I turned to Megan, "Hello, Megan."**

"**Hi. You look familiar." She said, looking closely at me.**

"**Your mother was one of Goku's great-granddaughters. She took after me a bit." I looked back up to Kale, "I guess you want to know why you're here." I asked him. He only nodded, looking very serious.**

"**It's why I'm here."**

_**He's so like Vegeta…**_

"**Well, we have to go to Otherworld. Just you and me." I said. He looked over to Megan and Crystal.**

"**Go on, Kale. We'll be fine here. Just come back, okay?"**

"**Of course." Kale replied.**

"**Alright, let's go." I placed my hand on Kale's shoulder and teleported the two of us to Otherworld.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Otherworld**

**I took Kale to my favorite place for our entry to Otherworld; the grassy plains by the sea where you can watch the whales. Kale's eyes went wide as he looked around.**

"**It's so… beautiful here."**

"**I know. Come on, there are some people you need to meet. We're having a picnic today. Everyone will be there."**

"**Everyone?" he asked.**

"**All the _good_ people you've read about."**

"**And… my parents?"**

"**Kais know I tried Kale… but I couldn't find them anywhere. I even looked in HFIL, but I couldn't find them anywhere. I know they're dead… I saw them when they came in."**

"**Well… that's okay. I guess when I die I can look for them myself." He replied.**

"**I know it's hard. I lost my parents as a child too."**

**I led the way to the picnic sight, which was under the largest cherry-blossom tree in Otherworld. Kale looked very much like I did the first time I explored the area. Eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, and not really paying attention to where he was going.**

"**Katie!" I turned from watching Kale amused to see Goku waving.**

"**Hey Goku! We're here, Kale." He looked ahead, his chin nearly hitting the ground. I smirked and placed my hand on his shoulder.**

"**That's Goku… and Vegeta… and Mirai… Cell… Gohan… Codie…"**

"**I'll introduce you, don't worry. Just relax."**

"**But… but how do you expect me to relax? It's you! And… and them!"**

"**Kale, we're all family!" I said, squeezing his shoulder.**

"**Is that him, Katrin?" Vegeta asked.**

"**Yup. Everyone, this is Kale."**

**I went on and introduced everyone to Kale. It was my family, his family, all together except for his parents, my parents, brother, and uncle.**

"**So… get this Kale, then the beans landed in mom's hair!" Codie said. We all broke up laughing, "So then my brother starts laughing, and mom throws the potato salad at him, but it missed and hit grandpa Vegeta!" I seriously thought someone was going to pass out from laughing as I held my side. Kale was laughing harder than I had ever seen him, "Then Gohan laughs and gets covered in BBQ sauce!"**

"**No, stop, please! I can't… I can't breathe!" Kale said.**

"**Me neither." Goku added.**

"**Okay… okay…" I wiped my eyes dry as I stood up, "Kale, we have to go." I said.**

"**What?" he asked.**

"**The reason I brought you up here. We need to talk about it. It's almost time." I looked back and saw Cell finally, watching from the top of the hill. The old fool was still too upset to be around me when I was with my family. I couldn't blame him, though.**

**Kale got up, and I put my hand on his shoulder and teleported to the Temple. Kale recognized it.**

"**What are we doing here? I thought you hated it."**

"**I did. But… things change. I've had talks with the Council. I can understand why they did what they did."**

"**Am I going to meet them?"**

"**Yeah. But first, I have to tell ya why you're here."**

"**So why am I here?" he asked back.**

"**Well… it's time for a new, permanent Angel, Kale. And I think you are the only one besides me that can handle it."**

"**What… but… but-"**

"**Just let me finish." I said. Kale closed his mouth and nodded, "If you take it, well, you know how my life was. You'd live here, with all of us. You could protect the universe… and I could train you. I never had someone to help me when I got started."**

"**And… if I refuse?"**

"**Then we'll find someone else. It's no big deal if you don't take it." I said. He nodded, and I headed toward the door.**

**We walked in. Supreme and Elder Kai were already there, and the Council was in their normal place. Burgundy, Azure, and my friend, Lime, were hooded, but I knew their Ki well enough to tell them apart.**

"**Katrin, is this the boy you spoke of?" Lime asked. I smiled and nodded.**

"**Yes, this is my great-grandson, Kale Briefs."**

"**Kale, do you know why you're here?" Azure asked, her feminine voice lacy and sweet, almost sickly sweet.**

"**Yes, I do."**

"**And you understand the circumstances?" Burgundy spoke up this time. Kale nodded.**

"**Then what do you choose, Kale?" I asked, turning to face him.**

**Kale looked to the floor, and then he looked all around the room, from person to person. I knew what he was going to choose. He was like me this way.**

"**Though I admit having so much power would be nice… and living here with you and my family is something I've always wanted. But… I can't abandon Megan and Crystal. When I'm with them, I feel like a hole deep down has been filled. I have decided to stay with them."**

"**Good choice, Kale." I said, looking back up to the Council, "Then I guess I really have no choice. Oh well… maybe things will get interesting." I walked forward to Supreme Kai, and he held out the Z Crystal to me.**

"**Katie…"**

"**I told you it was no big deal, Kale. I'll be the next, and probably, the only Angel. I already have the wings." I smiled, then took the Crystal, absorbing not just the power, but the entire sphere into my chest. The familiar power ran though my body.**

"**You didn't tell me so it wouldn't effect my decision." Kale said.**

"**I didn't want any pity for me to stop what you really wanted. Lime taught me that back when I gave up this power."**

"**So now what are you going to do?" Kale asked.**

"**I'm going to do my duty. And you're going home." I smiled.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A Family**

**3rd POV**

**Kale and Katie appeared back on the Lookout. It was night, and Megan had fallen asleep while waiting. Crystal stood and ran to Kale, wrapping her arms around his neck.**

"**I told you I was coming back." Kale said, squeezing the girl.**

**The two suddenly pulled away and turned red. Katie smiled, remembering how she and Mirai were like that at first.**

'_**Kale… remember this… remember these sweet days with Crystal. These days don't come as often after you Bond.'**_

"**_I think it'll be a while before we even think of that."_**

'**_You do? You think I planned on Bonding with Mirai during our first time together? Never put love in stone. I never thought Mirai and I would be together… never thought we'd have sex or Bond, at least if we did we'd be married first. So remember that.'_**

"**Well Kale, I guess this is it. I'll be watching over all of you, but I have duties to attend to now. Watch over those two, Kale. And Crystal? Teach him how to fly."**

"**Yeah… sure." And just like before, she completely disappeared, "What was that all about?"**

"**Nothing you need to worry about."**

"**So now what do we do?"**

"**Well… you still have your ship, don't you?" Kale asked. Crystal's eyes lit up. Kale smirked, loving it when her eyes did that.**

"**Yeah, I do!"**

"**Then I say we all go home. To New Life, to start a new life together. We'll be a… family."**

_**Just like I've always wanted…**_

**AS22: So Kale, Megan, and Crystal went to New Life. Katie began the Angel again. You know something's up with that, right? Well, you'll just have to find out, won't ya?**

**The End**


End file.
